Assassin Brother
by Vongola Shodaime
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, dan Menma Uzumaki, merupakan Saudara kembar yang merupakan anggota dari Pasukan Tersembunyi Penjaga Jepang, Akatsuki, dan mereka berdua lebih dikenal dengan nama, Assassin Brother, seorang pembunuh yang bergerak dibawah sinar rembulan, dengan identitas yang dirahasiakan dari publik kalau Assassin Brother, adalah Naruto, dan Menma/AU/NotCanon/HumanRiasSouna.


**Disclamer:**

 **Saya tidak mengakui kepemilikan Naruto, dan High School DxD, tapi sayang mengakui jalan cerita ini milik saya.**

 **Naruto DxD: Assassint Brother**

 **Genre: Action, Adventure, Fantasy, Magic, Romance.**

 **Pairing: [Naruto x Rias] [Menma x Souna]**

 **Raiting: M (Buat jaga-jaga)**

 **Warning: Gaje, abal, Typo, Notcanon, StrongNaru!, SamrtNaru!, NaruRias, MenmaSouna, HumanRias, HumanSouna, GoodAkatsuki.**

 **.**

 _Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, dan Menma Uzumaki, merupakan Saura kembar yang bergabung yang merupakan anggota dari Pasukan Tersembunyi Penjaga Jepang, Akatsuki, dan mereka berdua lebih dikenal dengan nama, Assassint Brother._

 _._

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **.**_

Sihir, sudah tidak asing lagi di Dunia ini, walaupun teknologi kini sudah berkembang sangat pesat dibandingkan ratusan Tahun lalu, tapi SIhir, yang sudah ada sejak ribuan Tahun lalu, tetap masih dibutuhkan di Dunia ini. Alasannya cukup mudah, karena Sihir merupakan bagian dari kehidupan manusia, terlebih lagi untuk mereka yang hidupnya sudah sangat bertergantungan terhadap SIhir.

Penyihir, adalah seorang manusia yang dapat menggunakan SIhir. Tapi tidak semua manusia di Dunia ini dapat menggunakan SIhir, karena hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang dapat membangkitkan SIhir, dan oleh karena itu, mereka Penyihir sangat dibutuhkan oleh manusia-manusia biasa untuk melakukan suatu pekerjaan, entah itu pekerjaan seperti apa, tapi mereka sebagai seorang Penyihir akan menerima pekerjaan itu, bukan karena jumlah uang, tapi karena memang dia dibutuhkan, agar Sihir tetap menjadi bagian kehidupan di Dunia, dan tidak selalu hidup bergantung dengan teknologi. Walaupun begitu, tetap ada beberapa Penyihir yang menerima pekerjaan karena jumlah uang yang meereka terima cukup banyak.

Tapi ada satu peraturan yang berlaku untuk seluruh penyihir di Dunia ini, **Membunuh**. Mereka penyihir, tidak boleh membunuh manusia biasa, ataupun penyihir lainnya, apapun itu alasannya, sekalipun sebagai melindungi diri mereka dari penyihir yang mencoba membunuhnya, mereka tidak diperbolehkan untuk membunuh. Jika mereka berani melakukan pembunuhan, maka bersiaplah, mereka akan masuk penjara dasar laut. Sebuah penjara yang berada didasar laut _Antartika_ , yang dibuat oleh Dewan Pertahanan SIhir, atau sering disebut sebagai _Magic Fortress_.

 _Magic Fortress_ , mempunyai jumlah Penyihir yang sangat banyak, tapi walaupun begitu, hanya ada 7 Penyihir yang berhak memutuskan segalanya disana dengan perundingan, dan juga merekalah yang membuat _Magic Fortress_ , serta mereka jugalah, 7 Penyihir terkuat di Dunia ini, yang sudah diakui oleh seluruh Penyihir. _Magic Fortress_ dibuat untuk mempertahankan kedamaian di Dunia ini agar mereka, Penyihir tidak bertindak semaunya sendiri, membunuh, memerangi Negari lain, ataupun hal-hal lain yang dapat membuat nama Penyihir tercemar dimata orang lain.

Sudah dibuatnya _Magic Fortress_ , kasus pembunuhan yang dilakukan oleh Penyihir di Dunia tetap terus berjalan, bahkan meningkat dari Tahun ke Tahunnya. Dan karena itu, _Magic Fortress_ membuat sebuah keputusan untuk membuat sebuah pasukan disetiap Negara untuk mengadili Penyihir yang melakukan pembunuhan, mereka disebut sebagai Anjing dari _Magic Fortress_.

Banyak Penyihir yang tidak menyukai Anjing dari _Magic Fortress_ , baik dari Penyihir yang menolak _Magic Fortress_ , ataupun menerima, karena mereka terkadang melakukan pembunuhan, untuk seorang Penyihir yang membunuh, tapi mereka tidak diadali hukuman apapun. Walaupun begitu mereka tetap diam, karena mereka, Anjing dari _Magic Fortress_ tidak diperbolehkan untuk memberitau siapapun dengan tugas mereka _'Bawa mereka kedalam Penjara Laut jika memungkinkan, dan Bunuh mereka jika tidak memungkinkan'_ itulah tugas yang diberikan oleh mereka, Anjing dari _Magic Fortress_.

Anjing dari _Magic Fortress_ bukanlah nama yang sesungguhnya, itu hanya nama yang diberikan oleh Penyihir-Penyihir yang tidak menyukai mereka, tapi mereka mempunyai nama sesungguhnya yang berbeda-beda disetiap Negara, salah satunya di Jepang, mereka 10 Penyihir yang ditugaskan untuk menjaga Jepang dari Pembunuhan, disebut sebagai _Akatsuki_.

 **XxX**

Seurai _blonde_ , dan seurai merah, dengan pakian _Training_ , yang diperkirakan mempunyai umur 17-18 Tahun, tengah saling meninju satu sama lain. Diantara mereka berdua tidak ada yang saling mau mengalah satu sama lain. Gerakan mereka begitu cepat, walaupun masih dapat dilihat dengan kasat mata, tapi dapat dibuktikan kalau gerakan mereka memang tidak begitu jelas untuk dilihat dengan kasat mata.

Mereka berdua loncat muncur bersama-sama, dan menapakan kakinya ditanah secara bersamaan. Mengatur nafasnya yang kelelahan, mereka menatap satu sama lain dengan senyum.

"Kau sungguh hebat _Nii-san_ , aku tidak menduga kau dapat mengimbangi ku sekarang."

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu _Otouto_. Aku sebgai _Nii-san_ mu sungguh bangga mempunyai _Otouto_ yang sangat berbakat seperti mu."

"Apa kalian berdua telah selesai latihan, Naruto, Menma?" Mereka berdua mengalihkan pandangan mereka, dan melihat seurai hitam panjang, dengan poni wajah menutupi mata _onyx_ -nya dibagian kiri, memandang mereka tenang. "Sebaiknya kalian bersiap-siap untuk berangkat sekolah." Ujarnya.

Mereka berdua menggauk singkat. " _Ha'i_ , Madara- _Jiji_." Balas Mereka bersamaan.

.

Seurai _blonde_ , bermata _saffir_ , yang memakai kemeja putih lengan pendek, dengan rompi hitam dikancing rapih membalut kemejanya, serta dasi hitam terpasang rapih dilehernya, berjalan santai disepanjang jalan yang ramai, dengan kedua tangannya dia masukan kedalam saku celana jeans hitamnya. "Akhir-akhir ini kita seperti tidak diperlukan lagi, Menma." Naruto Uzumaki, berucap dengan tenang, kepada pria yang berjalan bersama dengannya.

Menma Uzumaki, pemuda berambut merah, dengan pupil _saffir_ , memakai jaket hitam yang dibiarkan terbuka, menampilkan kaus putih polosnya, serta _headphone_ tergantung dilehernya, mengangguk singkat. "Kau benar _Nii-san_. Kegiatan kita sekarang, hanya sekolah saja." Balas Menma tenang.

Mata _saffir_ Naruto menatap langit biru cerah sekilas. "Ya kau benar. Aku mulai bosan dengan kehidupan yang sekarang." Ujar Naruto tenang. Berhenti melangkah, bibirnya menyeringai. "Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita bolos saja, siapa tau kita akan menemukan hal yang menarik." Ajak Naruto, menatap saudara kembarnya, yang juga berhenti melangkah.

"Tapi _Nii-san_ , jika kita membolos, Madara- _Jiji_ , pasti..."

Tangan tannya dia kibaskan santai didepan wajah Saudara Kembarnya. "Ahhh, sudahlah jangan bicarakan Kakek tua itu. Lagi pula dia juga tidak akan tau kalau kita membolos bukan. Sekali-sekali tidak masalah, lagi pula hari ini juga pelajarannya terlalu sedikit, ditambah pelajaran hari ini, adalah hal yang sudah kita kusai tanpa perlu belajar. Bagaimana?" Naruto menatap Menma dengan seringainya.

"Tapi..."

"Sudah aku katakan, Kakek tua itu tidak akan tau." Potong Naruto cepat.

"Huh..." Menghembuskan nafas pelan, Mata _saffir-_ nya menatap Saudara kembarnya dengan pasrah. "Terserah mu saja, _Nii-san_. Tapi jika ketahun oleh Madara- _Jiji_ , kau yang akan bertanggung jawab." Balas Menma, yang sudah tidak ingin berdebat dengan Saudara kembarnya, karena jika diteruskan ini tidak akan ada akhirnya, dan hanya menjadi bahan tontonan orang lain saja yang berlalu lalang.

Naruto tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Karena aku yang mengajak mu, pasti aku yang akan bertanggung jawab. Sebagai seorang _Nii-san_ , dan sebagai orang yang mengajak mu." Ujar Naruto menepuk dadanya bangga.

"Ya, ya." Balas Menma malas, yang sudah bosan dengan kalimat yang selalu diucapkan oleh Saudara kembaranya, yang bahkan mempunyai kosa kata, dan kata-kata yang sama.

 **XxX**

Gadis bersurai _Crimson_ menatap terkejut hal didepannya. Mata biru kehijau-hijauan berkaca-kaca, bibir tipisnya ditutup rapat-rapat, dengan tangan putihnya yang begitu indah. Dirinya tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat. Kuoh Gakuen, tempat dia bersekolah, dan juga sekolah yang dibangun oleh _Onii-sama_ -nya, kini terbakar oleh koboran api yang sangat besar. Tidak kuat menahan berat tubuhnya sendiri dengan kaki indahnya yang bergetar, dia terjatuh ketanah dengan posisi duduk. _"Ini bukan salah ku, ini bukan salah ku."_ Guman Rias Gremory, gadis berambut _Crimson_ , yang menatap tidak percaya.

"Rias!" Mata biru kehijau-hijauan teralih, dan melihat sosok sahabatnya, Souna Sitri, gadis berambut hitam, memakai kacamata merah, dan mempunyai mata _Violet_ , berlari kearahnya terburu-buru. "Ada apa ini sebenarnya, kenapa ini bisa terbakar?" tanya Souna bingung.

" _Ini... ini..."_

"Hahahaha!" Rias, dan Souna mengalihkan pandangan mereka, dan melihat sosok bersurai _Blonde_ , yang memakai jas merah yang terbuka, dengan kemeja putih didalamnya, menatap Rias, dan Souna dengan senang. "Aku sudah mengatakan pada mu bukan, kalau aku dapat melakukan apapun jika kau menolak ku, _Honey_." Riser Phenex, menatap Rias, dan Souna, dengan tawa senangnya.

Mata _Violet_ -nya menyipit, ekpresinya tampak begitu marah, yang dia tunjukan pada seurai _Blonde_ yang tampak begitu angkuh didepannya. "Jadi ini semua karena ulah mu, Riser Phenex. Kau tau untung saja _Evakuasi_ segera dilakukan, jika tidak apa kau akan bertanggung jawab dengan Korban Jiwa?" Souna menatap Riser marah, dan mungkin ini pertama kalinya, Souna Sitri, gadis yang selalu berwajah datar, marah kepada seseorang.

"Hah korban jiwa?" Riser menatap Souna santai. "Kau pikir aku peduli dengan mereka. Mereka hanya manusia biasa. Mereka sungguh tidak berguna, untuk apa mereka hidup. Di Dunia ini yang berkuasa manusia biasa. Seharusnya kita Penyihir yang berkuasa, karena kita mempunyai kekuatan." Balas Riser angkug dengan seringainya.

"Apa kau bodoh? Penyihir dan Manusia saling bertergantungan. Jika tidak ada manusia, tidak ada yang mengurusi lahan pertanian untuk kita makan, jika tidak ada Penyihir, pekerjaan mereka juga semakin sulit. Apa kau mengerti bodoh?" Ujar Souna marah.

"Hah? Makanan? Apa kau bodoh? Kita dapat membuatnya dengan hewan-hewan yang ada di Dunia ini, apa kau pikir makanan hanya dari lahan tani saja?" balas Riser tidak terima dengan pemikirannya yang ditolak mentah-mentah oleh gadis berkcamata didepannya.

"Kau yang bodoh. Jika hawan di Dunia ini sudah habis kita akan makan apa. Tanah? Batu? Lumpur? Kau saja yang makan itu, bodoh. Lebih baik aku mati dari pada harus memakan sesuatu seperti itu." Souna sangat tidak menerima jalan pikiran pria didepannya.

"Apa kata mu?" Riser menatap Souna kesal.

 **XxX**

Tangan berkulit tannya membalik halaman buku yang dia baca. Seurai _blonde_ , dapat dilihat dengan jelas berada disebuah perpustakan dengan rak buku berada dimana-mana. Dan mereka berada diperpustakan terbesar di Kota Kuoh. Berbeda dengan pengunjung lainnya, Naruto kemari untuk mencari buku tentang SIhir, tidak seperti yang lainnya mencari Novel, Manga, atau yang lainnya.

Mata safiir-nya dengan serius memnaca setiap kanji yang berada dibuku ditangannya. Mengalihkan pandangannya, matanya melihat Menma tengah menatap bingung keluar jendela. "Ada apa, Menma?" tanya Naruto tenang.

"Kau lihat itu, _Nii-san_." Menma menunjuk sebuah asap tebal yang tidak jauh dari mereka. "Disana terjadi kebakaran." Ujar Menma tenang.

Matanya mengikuti hal yang ditunjuk oleh _Otouto_ -nya "Kau benar. Tapi sepertinya mereka tidak membutuhkan kita. Disini juga ada pemadam kebakaran." Balas Naruto santai.

Menma menurunkan tangannya. "Tapi yang menjadi masalah, bukankah itu asalnya dari sekolah kita." Balas Menma tidak kalah tenangnya dengan sang _Nii-san_.

"Kau benar." Balas Naruto santai, yang mencoba kmebali membaca buku, tapi dia hentikan ketika dia menydari sesuatu yang aneh. _"Kuoh Gakuen terbakar, sepertinya itu sangat tidak mungkin. Disana terdapat Souna, pasti api paling besar hanya sebesar ruang kelas sebelum dipadamkan oleh Souna..."_ Naruto memegangi dagunya. _"...Masaka?"_ lanjut guman Naruto yang menaikan dagunya.

"Itu yang aku pikirkan _Nii-san_." Naruto menatap Menma, yang sepertinya memikirkan hal yang sama dengannya, tapi jauh lebih dulu dari paa dirinya. "Ini semua perbuatan Riser Phenex, aku yakin akan hal itu." Lanjut Menma tenang.

Naruto memejamkan matanya sesaat. "Kau benar. Karena dia satu-satu di Kuoh Gakuen yang mempunyai SIhir berelemen api." Naruto berdiri dari kursinya. "Kita kesana sekarang, Menma." Ujar Naruto tenang.

" _Ha'i, Nii-san_." Balas Menma berdiri dari kursinya.

.

"Kalau begitu kau mati saja, Souna!" Riser, dengan sebuah api ditangannya dia tembakan pada gadis bersurai hitam tersebut, tapi serangan terseut dihentikan Souna, dengan sebuah tembok es yang dia ciptakan dengan Sihirnya. _"Cih, SIhir yang merepotkan."_ Guman Riser. Mengangkat bibirnya, tercipta sebuah seringai dibibirnya. "Apa kau yakin melawan ku? Kau tidak akan bisa menang Souna. Karena kau tidak dapat membunuh. Sedangkan aku, dapat membunuh mu kapanpun jika aku mau." Ujar Riser angkuh.

" _Dia benar, aku tidak akan bisa menang, aku tidak bisa membunuhnya, andai saja..."_ Batin Souna menunduk, yang sudah siap menerima serangan selanjutnya dari Seurai _blonde_ memakai jas merah didepannya.

"Hentikan ini!" Souna, Rias, dan Riser mengalihkan pandangan mereka, dan melihat sosok seurai _blonde_ , dan merah berjalan santai menuju mereka dengan ekpresi tenang. "Apa yang kau lakukan Riser? Jika sampai kau membunuhnya, kau tau akibatnya bukan? Atau..." Mata Menma menyipit. "...kau memang berniat membunuhnya?" Lanjutnya dingin.

" _Cih, ada penganggu."_ Riser menatap Naruto, dan Menma sebal. Tersenyum tipis, sebuah lingkaran Sihir berwarna orange muncul dibawah Riser. "Lebih baik aku pergi dari pada harus berurusan dengan kalian semua." Ujar Riser sebelum menghilang dengan lingkaran Sihir miliknya yang membakar tubuhnya tanpa jejak.

Seurai merah dengan mata _Saffir_ mengalihkan pandangannya. "Ada apa sebenarnya ini Souna?" tanya Menma tenang, pada gadis berkacamata merah tersebut, yang menatapnya.

Souna menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak tau kejadian detailnya, hanya aja Riser yang membakar sekolah. Aku yakin kalian sudah tau akan hal itu bukan?" Souna menatap tenang Menma dibalik mata _violet_ -nya.

" _Ini bukan salah ku... ini bukan salah ku..."_ Rias terus berguman dengan kalimat yang sama berkali-kali. Kuoh Gakuen terbakar, dia menyalahkan dirinya atas hal ini, walaupun sudah mendapat banyak tontonan didepan matanya, tetap Rias tidak bisa menghilangkan pikirannya, kalau semua ini adalah salah dia, karena dialah Kuoh Gakuen terbakar.

"Tidak." Naruto menjongkokan dirinya didepan Rias. "Ini bukan salah mu, Rias. Kau tidak harus menyalahkan diri mu sendiri." Naruto mengusap puncak rambut _crimson_ Rias dengan lembut. "Tenanglah, aku berjanji akan membereskan ini semua untuk mu, percayalah pada ku." Lanjut Naruto tersenyum tipis.

Tanpa peringatan apapun, Rias menghambur kepelukan Naruto, dan memeluk erat pemuda bersurai _blonde_ tersebut. Pecahlah tangis dari Rias Gremory yang sejak tadi sudah dia tahan.

Tangan berkulit tannya, mengusap punggung Rias lembut. "Tidak perlu menangis Rias." Naruto menggemgam kedua tangan Rias, dan melepaskan pelukan Rias. "Wajah cantik mu akan hilang jika menangis." Jari tangannya menghapus air mata, dan jalur air mata yang menetes dari mata biru kehijau-hijauan milik Rias. "Bersikap elenganlah seperti Rias Gremory yang aku kenal. Sifat itu jauh lebih cocok untuk _Lady_ seperti mu. _My Sweet Honey_." Ujar Naruto tersenyum tipis,

Menma yang melihat, _Nii-san_ -nya, memperlakukan Rias dengan begitu lembut tersenyum tipis. Inilah sifat yang sangat dihormati Menma dari _Nii-san_ -nya. Dapat bersikap lembut kepada wanita, bahkan sangat lembut, dirinya sendiri tidak yakin kalau bisa selembut _Nii-san_ -nya, yang menurut orang-orang yang menggenal Ayah mereka, Naruto adalah replika dari Ayahnya. Mengalihkan pandangannya, mata _saffir-_ nya menatap Souna tenang. "Souna, sebaikya kita bicarakan ini dia ruangan mu. Aku yakin ruangan mu tidak terbakar kan?" tanya Menma.

Souna tersenyum. "Tentu saja, kau pikir aku siapa, sampai membiarkan ruangan ku sendiri terbakar oleh api hina milik Riser." Balas Souna tenang, dengan membanggakan dirinya juga.

"Jaa kalau begitu kita bicarakan diruangan mu, sekaligus mengistirahatkan, Rias." Ujar Menma tenang.

 **XxX**

"Rias, apa kau sudah merasa baikan?" Souna menatap kawatir teman dekatnya, yang menyerahkan gelas kosong kepadanya.

Rias memejamkan matanya tenang. "Sepertinya begitu." Membuka matanya, Rias tersenyum. " _Arigato_ telah menghawatirkan aku, Souna." Ujar Rias, merasa sangat tertolong oleh Souna.

"Kalau begitu bisa kau ceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Rias?" Naruto yang duduk didepan Rias menatap tenang gadis bersurai crimson itu, dengan bolpen ditangannya dia main-mainkan.

"Ya." Ekpresi Rias menjadi tenang. "Riser dan aku sudah dijodohkan sejak kami kecil. Tapi orang tua ku bilang, kalau aku boleh menolak kapan saja. Dan tadi saat Riser berniat melamar ku, aku menolaknya, dia tidak terima, dan mengancam ku dengan akan membakar sekolah. Aku tidak percaya akan ancamannya, dan menghiraukannya dengan berkata _'Lakukan saja, aku tidak peduli.'_ Dan tidak sampai beberapa detik, dia membakar sekolah." Jelas Rias singkat, tapi beruntung penghuni dari ruangan ini orang-orang jenius sehingga mereka dapat mengerti dengan apa yang dijelaskan Rias.

Menma mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang _Nii-san_. "Jadi siapa menurut mu yang salah, _Nii-san_?" tanya Menma tenang.

"Hm..." Naruto memegang dagunya. "Jika tidak ada peraturan dilarang membunuh untuk Penyihir mungin Rias yang salah karena berkata _'Lakukan saja, aku tidak peduli.'_ Dari kalimat itu seharusnya kalian tau kalau Rias seperti tidak peduli, tapi jika kita putar penjelsan Rias, Riser mengancamnya, dengan membakar sekolah, dan karena peraturan, Rias tidak percaya akan ancaman Riser. Jika menurut ku yang salah Riser, pertama dia mengamcam tanpa pikir panjang, kalau yang diancam pasti tidak akan percaya, siapapun itu, termasuk aku. Kedua karena dia menggangp perkataan Rias sungguhan, Riser membakar sekolah." Naruto menurnkan tangannya. "Mungkin seperti itu." Lanjutnya.

Menma memejamkan matanya sesaat dengan tenang. "Aku yakin _Nii-san_ akan berfikir seperti itu. Yah walaupun aku juga berfikir seperti _Nii-san_." Menma kembali menatap Rias, dan Souna yang duduk didepan mereka.

Dret!Dret!Dret!

Naruto yang merasa ponselnya bergetar segera, mengambilnya dari kantung rompi yang dia gunakan. "Ini pesan dari Kakek Tua." Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Menma.

"Apa yang Madara- _Jiji_ katakan?" tanya Menma.

"Sebentar." Kembali menatap ponselnya, Naruto membuka pesan yang dikirm oleh seseorang yang dipanggil Madara oleh Saudara kembarnya.

 **[Cepat datang ke Kantor Pusat sekarang, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan kalian.]**

Naruto berdiri dari kursinya. "Menma kita disuruh pergi oleh Kakek Tua itu." Naruto memasukan ponselnya kedalam saku rompi yang dia gunakan, dan Menma ikut berdiri dari sofa yang mereka duduki. "Kalau begitu kita pergi dulu, jika masih ada yang ingin kalian sampaikan, kirimkan saja, lewat _E-mail, Jaa ne_." Ujar Naruto sebelum, dirinya, dan Menma menghilang dengan kumpulan asap.

" _Mereka pergi."_ Guman Souna menunduk.

 **XxX**

Seurai _blonde_ , dengan tangan kanannya dia masukan kedalam saku celana jeans yang dia gunakan, berdiri tenang disebuah ruangan, yang memiliki tembok putih, dengan lantai biru, dan berbagai bunga menghiasi ruangan tersebut. "Madara- _Jiji_ , ada apa sampai kau memanggil kami? Apakah sebuah Misi untuk kami?" Naruto menatap pria paruh baya yang duduk santai didepannya, dengan meja yang terdapat laptop, dan tumpukan kertas berada ditengah-tengah mereka.

Madara Uchiha, Kakek Kandung Naruto dan Menma, serta seseorang yang telah melatih mereka sejak kecil untuk menjadi seorang Penyihir ternama, duduk tenang didepan Naruto, dan Menma, dengan tubuhnya memakai pakaian, berupa, kemeja putih lengan panjang, dengan jas hitam melapisi kemejanya, serta dasi hitam terpasang rapih dikemejanya. "Ya begitulah. Aku yakin kalian merasa senang karena sudah lama tidak mendapatkan misi." Balas Madara tenang, yang menyandarkan tubuhnya ditempat sandaran yang berada di kursi khusus miliknya.

Naruto menyeringai. "Tentu saja. Inilah yang kami tunggu-tunggu, Madara- _Jiji_." Ujar Naruto santai, yang juga memandang santai Madara dibalik mata _saffir_ -nya.

Menma memejamkan matanya tenang. "Jadi misi apa itu, Madara-Jiji?" tanya Menma tenang, pada pria paruh baya didepannya.

Madara menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tempat sandaran dikursinya, dan meletakan kedua sikutnya diatas meja, dengan kedua tangan dia satukan didepan wajahnya, "Riser Phenex, kalian tau dia bukan?" Naruto, dan Menma mengangguk singkat. "Malam ini, aku tugaskan kalian menangkap dia. Aku yakin kalian bisa menangkapnya tanpa membunuhnya bukan, Anggota ke-9, dan 10 _Akatsuki_ , _Assassint Brother_?" Mata _onyx_ -nya menatap, kedua cucunya tenang.

Naruto menyeringai. "Tentu saja. Sebutan sebagai Anggota _Akatsuki_ , bukan hanya hiasan untuk panggilan kami Madara- _Jiji_. _'Assassint Brother, tidak akan gagal dalam misi apapun_.' Itulah Moto hidup kami." Ujar Naruto.

.

 _ **To Be Continued**_

 _ **.**_

 **AN** : Gomen kalau fic saya belum pada selesai, tapi sudah bikin fic baru. Tapi tenang saja, saya akan tetap melanjutkan fic lainnya, walaupun agak terlambat, karena saya sendiri baru mendapatkan masalah dari Sekolah.

Untuk fic ini idenya saya ambil dari Full Metal Alchemist Brother, kalian pasti tau bukan Anime keren yang satu itu.

Disini, saya bikin, Rias, dan Souna, merupakan seorang manusia seperti Naruto, dan Menma. Masalah adanya mahluk Supernatural atau tidak saya sendiri masih sedikit bingung, apa akan memasukan Mahluk Supernatural atau tidak, tapi intinya, Rias, dan Souna merupakan manusia dengan kemampuan SIhir, seperti Naruto, dan Menma.

Lanjut atau tida, terserah kalian para pembaca, jika kalian lanjut makan saya akan melanjutkan fic ini, dan jika tidak, maka saya akan menghapusnya.

.

Mohon Review.

.


End file.
